Clamps are often used to secure a workpiece to a workbench in order to more easily perform an operation on the workpiece. For example, various clamps may be used to secure a workpiece on the top surface of a workbench for performing operations such as cutting, sanding, drilling, routing and joining techniques including nailing, screwing, gluing and other techniques. Other operations may also be performed to a workpiece secured on the top of a workbench.